BGMD:EOS Day 19
After breakfast, the boys played with a baseball when the door to their room opens, and Goby rolls the ball under his bed. Loudred: "COME ON, DUDES! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" (runs downstairs) Nonny (rubbing his ears): "I feel like my ears are bleeding..." Piplup: "No, they're not bleeding..." Goby: "No." Gil: "Alright, let's go." We cut to the main lobby. Chatot: "Ahem...about the attempt to capture Grovyle...we have yet to receive word that Grovyle has been captured. I understand that you are all itching for something to happen! But consider this a test of your patience! Because we ask you to carry on with your usual work!" The siren goes off. Chatot: "Hey! What's that siren?!" Diglett: "Deputy Magnemite is here!" Magnemite: "ZZZT! This is a message from Officer Magnezone. ZZZT! We are pleased to deliver this report! ZZZT! Grovyle has finally been captured! ZZZT!" Loudred: "Wow! At LAST!" Bidoof: "My God! Grovyle's been-a caught!" Sunflora: "Oh my God! They did it! Yeah!" Magnemite: "ZZZT! There's more! ZZZT! Grovyle was captured by the great Dusknoir. ZZZT! He has informed us that he will return to the future with Grovyle! ZZZT!" Chimecho: "Dusknoir is..." Molly: "Going home?" Loudred: "Going back to the future...? How do you...go back?" Magnemite: "ZZZT! I do not claim to understand the process. ZZZT! But I have heard they will be going through a tunnel. ZZZT! He called it a dimensional hole. ZZZT! He opend a dimensional hole in the town's main square, I am told. ZZZT! Dusknoir told us that he wishes to say good-bye before he leaves. ZZZT! Therefore, he hopes that you will come see him for the last time at Treasure Town's square. ZZZT!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Well, what are we doing here?!" Gil: "Let's hurry! We have to go to Treasure Town!" We cut to Treasure Town. The guild arrived. Chimecho: "Everyone's already here!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! I don't see the great Dusknoir around yet." Loudred: "What's THAT?!" Everyone saw the dimensional hole. Magnezone: "ZZZT! That is a dimensional hole! ZZZT!" Sunflora: "Dimensional hole? Oh, what Magnemite was trying to explain earlier..." Bidoof: "My great God! This is-a it? Isn't that-a something! So stepping inside-a this thing will-a take you to the future?" Magnezone: "ZZZT! Watch out! ZZZT! Stay clear! ZZZT! The instant you touch it, you will be sent to the future! ZZZT! Please be extremely careful! ZZZT!" Bidoof: "Yeeks..." Piplup: "Hey! Uxie! Mesprit! And Azelf too!" Uxie: "Guys!" Oona: "You're all safe! Am I glad to see that!" Mesprit: "Naturally!" Goby: "So was the plan successful?" Azelf: "Yep. I have to hand it to the great Dusknoir. It was flawless. Grovyle's been captured. And we regained all the Time Gears he'd stolen." Deema: "Yes! That's excellent!" Uxie: "Dusknoir should be along shortly." Ursaring: "Oh! Who's that?!" Teddiursa: "It's the great Dusknoir!" Kecleon: "Here comes the great Dusknoir!" Loudred: "Everyone! MAKE WAY!" Everyone gets out of the way as Dusknoir comes by with Grovyle, who's tied in ropes. Bidoof: "Th-that's..." Kecleon: "That's Grovyle?" Loudred: "He looks like a BAD guy, that's for sure!" Ursaring: "Heh, it's great they finally caught him." Teddiursa: "That's right. The world was nearly ruined because of him..." It got silent for a moment. Dusknoir: "Everyone! Today, I would like to share excellent news with you. Finally...Grovyle...Grovyle has been captured!" Everyone applauded. Dusknoir: "This was all made possible by your selfness support and cooperation! I can't thank you enough!" Another round of applause! Then it stopped. Dusknoir: "As you can see, Grovyle is a vicious and wicked Pokemon. His capture should result in last peace for your world." Grovyle: "Mmmmmmf! Mmmmmf!" Nonny: "It looks like they have Grovyle muzzled...he can't say a word that way." Dusknoir: "But...I must also deliver a sad piece of news. It is time for me to return to the future. Everyone! I must now bid you farewell." Corphish: "Oh, so that was true? Hey, hey..." Oona (stroking his back): "That's too bad..." Bidoof: "I'm-a feeling the blues...there was-a so much I-a wanted to-a learn from-a you, si si..." Dusknoir: "Uxie...Mesprit...Azelf...I entrust you with the rest." Azelf: "Sure." Mesprit: "We know." Uxie: "We got the Time Gears back. And we will make sure they're returned to their rightful places." Dusknoir: "The task is yours." Magnezone: "ZZZT! Thank you very much! ZZZT! For everything! ZZZT! You have literally saved us all. ZZZT!" Dusknoir: "Oh, no, no...you have been most kind and helpful. I hope you will continue to work to preserve the peace." Magnezone: "ZZZT! Yes! You can depend on that! ZZZT!" Dusknoir: "Now...I'm afraid the time has come." A Sableye pushes Grovyle into the dimensional hole. Then, the two of them jump in as well. Dusknoir: "Everyone! Though it pains me..." Sunflora (sad): "Ooogie...I hate saying goodbyes!" (Nonny comforts her) Diglett (teary-eyed): "I h-h-hope we see you again..." Chatot (weeping): "Waaah! Dusknoir...sir...waaah!" Dusknoir: "Oh, yes. Before I go...I must see the following...Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Piplup, and Koffing!" Piplup: "That's us, friends. Let's go up there." Gil (teary-eyed): "So, this is really goodbye! Dusknoir sir!" Goby: "For everything you've done...thank you!" Guppies: "Sincerely!" Dusknoir: "Well...this is...good bye...or is it?" Guppies: "What?!" Dusknoir: "It's too soon for farewells!" Deema: "Holy cow!" Dusknoir: "The eight of you...are coming with me!" Deema: "What?!" Dusknoir pulls the team and himself into the dimensional hole. Bidoof: "My great God!" Chimecho: "Guys!" The dimensional hole disappears. Kecleon: "Wh-what was..." Sunflora: "What just happened...?" Meanwhile with the group... Guppies: "Ahhhh!" ---- Gil: "............Ugh...where is this...? I was...dragged? I can't...losing consciousness...again..........." The team has passed out on the spot in an unknown world. We cut to a demolished, rocky castle. Dusknoir: "I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Master Dialga...while I encountered more difficulty then anticipated...I finally succeeded...in the capture, yes." Two red eyes appear in the darkness. GRRRRRRRRR.... Dusknoir: "...I fully understand what must be done. Those who seek to alter the course of history...must be removed from history. I will see to the elimination immediately." GRRRRRRRRR... Dusknoir: "...I understand. As you wish. I take my leave." The red eyes disappear through the pitch blackness. Then everything went dark. Molly: "Hey...Gil...wake up, Gilly!" Everyone but Gil was awake. The boy still remained on the floor. Gil: "Ugh..." He gets up. Oona: "Oh, Gil! You're awake!" (hugs Gil, then breaks away) Gil: "Wh-where...?" (looks around) "What is this place?" Deema: "This place...I think it's a jail." Oona: "We're in jail?! We're way too young to be in jail!" Piplup: "Sheesh, relax there, Oona!" Goby: "We just woke up a while ago, so...I'm not sure what's going on." Nonny: "Me neither." Gil: "Same here." Nonny: "What about those doors?" Piplup: "I tried to open them, but they're locked." Oona: "So there seems to be no other way out. I think that we've been locked up...ugh..." The guppies sighed. Gil (to himself): "Wh-what's going on? We're locked up? Like I said before, I have no clue what's happening, but I may as well investigate..." He tried the door, but they failed to open. Gil (to himself): "It's no good. Like Piplup said, these doors won't open. It sure looks like we've been locked up!" Piplup: "Hmm...how did we end up this way?" Molly: "I think what happened was...Dusknoir grabbed us...then he dragged us into the dimensional hole..." Goby: "What?! Wait, so is this maybe...is this...the future?!" The team looked around. Molly: "But that's...! I can't believe this! I mean, this is the future?! Why are we even here?" They looked around again. Gil: "Ugh..." Piplup: "This whole room is constructed in a way unlike anything I've ever seen! Now that I've had time to digest this...maybe this actually is...the future!" Oona: "Aaaack! Guys! Did we really end up in the future?!" Deema (sigh): "Ugh, now what should we do? So, if...if this place is the future...how are we supposed to get back to the world?" The doors open by theirselves and four Sableye came barging in. Sableye: "They're awake. How convenient. All right. We'll do this quick." Gil: "Do this quick?! What the heck are you gonna do?!" The Sableye grabbed two of each team member. Deema: "Ahhhh! They blindfolded us! I can't see a thing!" Oona: "Me neither!" Sableye: "Come with us." Goby: "Hey! Ow! Don't shove me!" (Silence) Gil: "Ugh...this blindfold makes it impossible to tell where I'm going..." Molly: "But where are they taking us?" (Silence) Sableye: "We're here." Molly and Gil found theirselves tied to a pole. Molly: "Wh-where is this?!" (tries to move) "They have us trussed up. I can't move..." Gil: "Me neither. Wh-why is this happening?" He looked to his left and saw the rest of Team Crayon Prixers tied up as well. Gil: "Hey! Guys!" Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Piplup, Koffing: "Molly! Gil!" Molly: "Am I glad to see you!" Gil: "You guys okay?" Voice: "Humph! You're clueless about what's going to happen...I guess you can afford to be nonchalant about it." Piplup: "Huh?!" Nonny: "That voice came from over there..." The team looked to their left and saw Grovyle also tied to a pole. Team: "Grovyle!" Grovyle: "The eight of you...do you have any inkling about where you are?" Goby: "N-no..." Grovyle: "This is a stockade...they're preparing to get rid of us for good." Piplup: "What?! G-get rid of us?!" Oona: "For good?!" Piplup: "Wait a second. It's easy to understand why they'd want to get rid of you, Grovyle." Molly: "But why us?!" Gil: "We haven't done anything wrong!" Grovyle: "Humph! I couldn't care less. You must have done something they can't tolerate." Team: "What?!" Goby: "We haven't done anything bad! Don't think that we're like you!" Grovyle: "I don't care! You're wasting time losing your cool. Meanwhile, look...here they come." Light comes on and six Sableye come in. Deema: "Ahhh! Who are they?!" Grovyle: "They're the jailers who do all the dirty work around here. They also happen to be Dusknoir's underlings." Gil: "Say what?! The great Dusknoir's?!" Dusknoir came in. Nonny: "Hey! It's him!" Sableye: "Lord Dusknoir. The nine have been tied to the stakes." Dusknoir: "Good." Goby: "Dusknoir, sir! It's me, Goby!" Deema: "And me, Deema!" Gil: "Gil!" Molly: "Molly!" Nonny: "Nonny." Oona: "Me, Oona!" Piplup: "Piplup!" Dusknoir: "Very well. Sableye. Those nine...we need to be rid of them." Molly: "What?!" Dusknoir: "Pay them no heed. You may get ready." Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" They get ready to attack. Gil: "W-wait a minute! Dusknoir, sir! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Piplup: "Why the heck are you doing this to us?!" Grovyle: "Don't waste your breath...instead...shhhh......keep your voices down so they can't hear you..." Gil (silently): "Urk...! Keep...my voice down?" Grovyle: "The eight of you...If you want to get away...give me your full cooperation." Molly: "What...? Help you, Grovyle...?" Grovyle: "There's no time to think...or would you prefer to stick around for them? Psst...hey! You there..." Gil: "Who, me?" Grovyle: "...Tell me...what can you do right now?" Gil: "What? What can I do? You ask me that out of nowhere...! Umm...wh-what to do...? I say we attack." Grovyle: "That's it...! That'll do..." Piplup: "...If it's just a regular attack, I can help too..." Grovyle: "...Good." Sableye: "Then we are ready to begin!" Dusknoir: "Very well. But be vigilant to the end. Don't take your eyes off them. Especially that Grovyle." Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" Dusknoir: "Commence...now!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" Goby: "...They're coming..." Grovyle: "...Listen carefully...Sableye uses claws to strike..." Oona: "...Yikes...that sounds scary!" Grovyle: "...And that might just open one avenue for escape......the Sableye will unleash their Fury Swipes in a frenzy...that's our chance....If even one of their attacks were to hit the ropes binding us..." Gil: "...Oh, right...! The ropes might come loose!" Grovyle: "...Exactly...and if that happens, lash out with an attack, then flee!" Oona: "...B-b-but...what if their Fury Swipes don't slash the ropes...?" Deema: "...And what if...what if the Sableye don't use Fury Swipes at all...?" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" Grovyle: "If that happens...don't even think about it." The Sableye used Furt Swipes, constantly slashing at the group. Molly, Deema, Oona: "AHHHHHHH!!!" Gil, Goby, Nonny, Piplup, Koffing: "AHHHHHHHH!!!" Grovyle: "En...en...endure it! Wait for your chance!" Molly: "But if they keep going...we'll be finished before our chance comes!" Goby: "Hey!" Gil: "There's a break in the rope!" Grovyle: "Now! Attack!" Molly: "Go!" The gang bashed through the attacking Sableye. Sableye: "Gwah!" Dusknoir: "Wh-what is this?!" Grovyle: "There!" Sableye: "Gaaaah! We can't see!" Dusknoir: "Compose yourselves! It's only a Luminous Orb! Its effect wears off quickly!" The brightness clears, and the gang were nowhere to be seen. Dusknoir: "B-blast it! That Grovyle! He fled using the flash from that Luminous Orb as cover! They won't get away with this! Come!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" They left the scene. The gang came from under the ground. Piplup: "Auuugh! I got dirt in my mouth..." Deema: "Yuck...!" Nonny: "We're...we're safe...so Grovyle can use Dig?" Piplup: "He sure knows many moves." Grovyle: "We got out of that scrape...but we're not out of the woods yet. Let's get out of here, and fast." The group left the room. ---- Grovyle: "Come on! This way! We need to keep running until we hit the exit!" (Silence) Grovyle: "Come on! Faster! Pick it up!" Deema: "Aright, alright! We get it already!" Piplup: "This is the fastest I can go!" Goby: "Me too!" Gil: "Quit ordering us around!" Molly: "Anyway, Grovyle...!" Grovyle: "What?" Molly: "Is this...the future?" Grovyle: "That's right. You can catch on fast." Goby: "Urk! So it is, after all..." Piplup: "Are we...are we going to be able to get back to our world?" Grovyle: "Who knows? We just need to get away for now. If we get caught, returning home will be the least of your worries. Run faster!" Oona: "We can't! I'm exhausted..." (pant, pant) Grovyle: "We're almost there! Look! The exit is right there!" Guppies (pant, pant): "..........." (pant, pant) Piplup: "We did it! We're outside!" The group come to a rocky area. Piplup: "Ahh! What...what is this?!" The camera pans across a devasted scene, trees with no leaves, everything's gray and dead, and the ground is plain rocky. Piplup: "This is...our world? In the future? Those boulders are floating! This is a really strange place...and it's horribly dark...not even the wind blows..." Nonny: "It's as if...all movement...it's as if everything has stopped." Grovyle: "Exactly." Oona: "What?!" Wheh-heh-heh! Oona: "Eeek! I hear those Sableye!" Grovyle: "We have to keep running!" The group fled off. (Silence) Gil (pant, pant): "Listen, Grovyle. I'm exhausted." Grovyle: "There's no time to rest! If they catch us, we're done! Tough it out and run!" Goby: "That's easy for you to say..." (pant, pant) "I can't. I have to rest." Grovyle: "All right." The group came to a cave entrance. Goby and Gil were panting heavily. Grovyle: "This forms a natural alcove. This should shield us from view. After a quick rest, we'll have to get moving again." Molly: "W-wait a minute! When we escaped from the stockade, we cooperated with you because we had no other choice...but we didn't promise we'd go with you afterward! A bad Pokemon like you...you're not worth trusting." Gil: "Molly..." Grovyle: "Humph! So I'm the bad guy...and that Dusknoir is the good guy? Then how about explaining Dusknoir's actions earlier? It wasn't just me...they wanted you gone too!" Piplup: "Urk...but...that doesn't mean we should put our faith in you, Grovyle..." Grovyle: "Earning your trust isn't an easy task, it seems. I thought that having allies would help, but...there's no point continuing together without trust. We'll go our separate ways. I'm staying on the move. The eight of you should get moving as soon as possible. Good luck." Goby: "Wait a second! You tell us to leave soon, but..." Nonny: "It's dark out now. It's hard to see where we're going." Piplup: "Instead of setting off again right away, shouldn't we wait for morning?" Gil: "Wouldn't it be better to leave when it gets light out?" Grovyle: "That isn't possible. I hate to say it, but...morning never comes." Deema: "What?!" Grovyle: "This world...your future...It's a world of perpetual darkness. The sun never rises. So morning never comes. The darkness persists forever." Deema: "Wh-why?" Grovyle: "Because...the planet has been paralyzed." Oona: "The planet is paralyzed? The planet's paralysis..." Nonny: "...The planet's paralysis! That's right! I remember now! Dusknoir described the planet's paralysis before..." (Flashback to Day 17 at the 2nd town meeting) Dusknoir: "It was nothing less than...causing the planet's paralysis." Chatot: "The planet's...paralysis?" Dusknoir: "Yes. If a planet becomes paralyzed, all movement upon it ceases. When a Time Gear is removed, the flow of time slows in its region. As many more are taken, time slows in an ever-larger area. Eventually, the planet's flow slows down so much that it stops entirely. Ultimately, the planet reaches a state of total paralysis..." Teddiursa: "If the planet is paralyzed...what happens to this world?" Dusknoir: "In a world where the planet has become paralyzed...no winds blow...the day never comes...neither spring nor summer ever comes...it's a world of unrelenting darkness...it would be no exaggeration to call it the complete ruin of the world." (End of Flashback) Molly: "The planet's paralysis...sure, this place resembles Dusknoir's description. But even then..." (looks around) "It's hard to understand how the planet has been paralyzed in the future." Grovyle: "You're free to believe...or reject...what I'm telling you. Either way, I suggest you leave here as soon as you can. I'm going. Don't let those Sableye catch you." He left the scene. Piplup: "Yeeks, guys. I don't know what to think anymore. Wasn't the planet's paralysis supposed to be caused by all those Time Gears going missing? That's why we all tried to stop Grovyle from stealing the Time Gears. We did everything we were supposed to do, right?" Gil: "Oh, yes. Uxie and the others said they would return the recaptured Time Gears to their rightful places. That should have prevented the planet's paralysis!" Molly: "But despite all out efforts...Why is the planet still paralyzed...in our future?" Piplup: "My god! I don't know who or what to believe anymore!" Wheh-heh-heh! Deema (gasp): "The Sableye!" Piplup: "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get ready quickly so we can get moving!" The team quickly head into Chasm Cave. It was very dark, so they'll have to try to keep going without light. They've traveled for minutes, even hours. They've come to a very dark pathway. The team heard a rumbling sound. Oona: "What was that?" Koffing: "Uhh..." (flushed deeply) "That...was...me..." Gil: "Uggggh. Let's just eat up half of the stuff we have. All we could eat is Gummis and Apples." After eating lots of Apples and Gummis, the team continued to head on. After traveling for so long, the team come to a rocky area. Piplup (pant, pant): "Did we put some distance between us and those Sableye? Jesus Christ!" Goby: "Let's rest a little now." (looks around) "Oh! There's water there!" The team go to where the water is, only to find a waterfall not moving. Molly: "Huh? This waterfall...this water isn't flowing at all. The gushing water is totally suspended in space!" Deema: "Is Grovyle right after all? Has time really stopped in the future?" Oona: "Why did Dusknoir bring us here?" Nonny: "Yeah, why? The great Dusknoir, who was so kind to us..." Piplup: "Yes. I don't know what to believe anymore..." Gil: "If only there were some way of finding the truth..." Molly: "Oh! I know! There is a way of getting at the truth, guys!" Piplup: "What is it?" Gil: "What?" Molly: "Your Dimensional Scream, Gilly! Use your Dimensional Scream, Gilly! Touch this frozen water!" Deema: "Yeah! Who knows? You may see something!" Gil: "Oh, I understand...that's true...here goes nothing...touching that frozen water. It might give us clues about what's happening to us." Nonny: "We can't dawdle. Those Sableye will catch up to us. Let's do this quickly!" Gil: "Alright then, I'm touching the frozen water!" He touched the frozen spray of water. Oona: "...Well, Gil? Can you see anything?" Gil: "....................No. I'm not sensing anything. I don't see anything." Piplup: "Aiyai...that's disappointing. It would've been reassuring if we could begin to understand what's happening...we didn't learn anything at all..." Molly: "We've spent a lot of time here. If we don't hurry, those Sableye will get to us. Let's get ready and go, team." Team: "Yeah." The team head off to Dark Hill. After so much time fo traveling, we cut to the top of Dark Hill. Piplup (pant, pant): "We've been climbing a long time now..." Deema: "Wow! Look at that, everyone!" They looked over something at the edge. Molly: "It was true...the future really is a world of darkness...that cluster of lights...it's beautiful, but...those lights...isn't that...the stockade?" The team saw the lights. Molly: "Team...the great Dusknoir saved us more than once. He taughtus many things too. That's why I....I came to really respect Dusknoir. But was Dusknoir...deceiving us? Even after all this...I still can't believe it. I don't know what to believe anymore...I'm feeling all jumbled up..." Oona: "Molly..." Deema: "What should we...what should we do now? How far do we have to go?" Oona: "How do we go back to our own world?" Molly: "Everyone at the guild...I wonder how they're doing? Are they worried about us?" Oona: "I wonder..." Deema: "Same here. Wigglytuff, Chatot, Bidoof, and everyone else...I wonder if they're doing well?" Oona (teary-eyed): "I m-m-miss the guild..." Deema (teary-eyed): "I want to see everyone!" The girls weep silently while the boys huddle. Goby (silently): "The girls' are feeling pretty down." Nonny (silently): "It's only natural. What's happened so far...it's all so hard to believe." Gil (silently): "I don't know about you, but...I'm frightened." Piplup (silently): "Same here. But...we can't give up now. If we don't keep going, those Sableye will catch us." Goby (silently): "Right. So we've got to do something to cheer up the girls." Gil (silently): "But words of support will seem like false comfort right now....If there were something we could say...something that offers a glimmer of hope..." Piplup (silently): "Sure. If only there were some hope, we could work toward it..." Nonny (silently): "It could be anything. We just need to think of something!" The boys go over to the girls. Molly: "Hmm? What is it, boys?" Boys: "Let's return to our world." Deema: "What?! Return to our world? How are we supposed to return?" Oona: "Well, sure, it would be great if we could go back to our world...but...how?" Goby: "Well, first, we're gonna find Grovyle." Molly: "What? We're going to find him first? So if we do find Grovyle...then what?" Boys: "We want to ask him something." Oona: "Ask him something?" Molly: "Oh...I see...Grovyle went to our world from here the first time. So Grovyle should know how to travel to our world." Oona: "But..isn't Grovyle a bad Pokemon? Didn't he...come to our world to steal the Time Gears?" Deema: "How could we trust anything he would say? What about you, boys? Do you trust Grovyle, boys?" Boys: "We have to trust him!" Molly: "Well...I can't trust him!" Deema & Oona: "So can't we!" Oona: "A Pokemon like that? Never!" Deema: "There's no way that us girls can trust him!" Molly: "There's just no way! But...we understand, boys. I don't know why, but Dusknoir wants to get rid of us. That means the only other Pokemon we know here in the future...that leaves only Grovyle...We have no choice. We must pin our hopes on Grovyle." Deema: "Well then...okay." Molly: "Okay, boys. Let's track down Grovyle!" Oona: "Let's meet with Grovyle and ask him how we can return to our world!" Gil: "Yay! Girls!" Everyone laughs. Piplup: "Let's go, team! Let's go after Grovyle!" The boys went off, when the girls said something. Girls: "Boys, thank you." Molly: "You tried to pick us up because we girls were feeling down. Even though you should be just as scared as we are...we're sorry. Even though we have closest and most precious friends with us...we worried all alone...and almost gave up alone. When, in fact, we're not alone." Deema & Oona: "We won't give up anymore." Molly: "Because you're by our sides, we can be brave. We're going to be fine now. So let's keep going, everyone. Let's get back to our world...together!" The team came to an entrance. Molly: "Since Grovyle left, it's been one straight shot without any branching paths. So Grovyle should be ahead of us on this same path. Let's go, everyone! Let's catch up to Grovyle!" Team: "Yeah!" The team go through the rocky paths of Sealed Ruin. As they travel, the area gets rockier and rockier. Piplup: "We must be getting close to the bottom now, team. We have to catch up to Grovyle soon. Let's keep it up!" Team: "Yeah!" We cut to another scene. Grovyle: "I've gone quite deep. There's not much farther now. If I get through here...I should be at the forest. The Sableye are coming. There's no time to waste. That reminds me...I wonder how those kids are doing? Have they eluded the Sableye? Oh, forget it. This isn't the time! I have to give priority to my own mission no matter what! I vowed to complete it even if it means making sacrifices! Time to go." Voice: "You there! STOP!" Grovyle: "Hmm? Who's there?!" Voice: "You INVADE this place with no warning! Then you DISTURB our slumber! Then, with APOLOGY, you try to leave?" Grovyle: "Who's there?! Who are you?!" Voice: "You DARE to anger us! We expect you to PAY for these insults!" Grovyle: "Where are you?! Quit hiding and reveal yourself!" Voice: "You ACCUSE us of hiding? We do NOT hide. We are...we are HERE! We are SPIRITOMB!" Spiritomb: "There is NO MERCY for those who transgress against us!" Grovyle: "Gaaaah!" We cut to the Crayon Prixers continuing deep in Deep Sealed Ruin. After traveling, they approach a large area, and saw Grovyle on the ground. Deema: "What the heck!?" Oona: "There's Grovyle!" Grovyle: "Arrrghh...the eight of you..." Molly: "G-Grovyle! Are you all right?!" Grovyle: "Stay back!" Gil: "What? Wh-why?!" Grovyle: "Careful! An enemy lurks nearby!" Piplup: "Aaaggh! Wh-where?!" Grovyle: "It's right...beside you!" Goby: "Next to me...?" (sees a small egg-like rock) "It can't be this..." The egg-like rock moves. Girls: "Ahhhh!" Spiritomb: "HEE-hee...HEE-hee...All those who TRESPASS upon this land...none shall be FORGIVEN! None! Not least of all...YOU!" Gil: "Who is that?! Who are you?!" Spiritomb: "You ask that of US?! Our name is...SPIRITOMB. We are the manifestation of a FUSION of spirits..." (he pops up) "One hundred and EIGHT of them!" Grovyle: "Be careful, guys! That Pokemon is strong!" Spiritomb: "HEE-hee...HEE-hee...PREPARE to take your punishment!" The guppies swam full speed towards him, and thrashed him until he can't attack. Spiritomb: "UGGH...OOOOH...ARRGH! OOOH...ARRGH!...GWAAAAAAAH!" The ground shakes. Deema: "Aaack! Wh-what's happening?!" Spiritomb: "UGWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GAAAAAAAAAAA!" He disappears into his stone. Spiritomb: "Eeep!" (power returns to him) "Eeep! R-r-run away!" His stone hops away. Gil: "Wh-what was that...? What was that all about?" Grovyle: "They got spooked and ran away." Molly: "Grovyle!" Oona: "Are you all right?" Grovyle: "Yeah...I'll be fine..." Nonny: "Can you get up?" Grovyle: "Somehow...mmf!" (got up) "That Pokemon...it was cunning. It went up my nose and took control of my body..." Piplup: "So that was a bad Pokemon." Grovyle: "No. That's not true. That Spiritomb was probably upset over us trespassing in its space. It was frightening...because it became so angry that it lost control of itself. But you saw what happened when the situation turned sour. It fled. It's normally a timid Pokemon. There are many such Pokemon here in your future. They are Pokemon who should be good...but they have become bitter and twisted because of this world's perpetual darkness." Molly: "I see...Good Pokemon going bad because of this world..." Oona: "That makes me sad." Grovyle: "Hey! The eight of you! Now will you finally trust me?" Deema: "Ummm...somewhat?" Molly: "I'll admit it. Me, Deema, and Oona don't really trust you, but..." Grovyle: "Humph! I've told you before. There's no point in continuing together if there's no trust between us. I'm leaving." (starts to leave) Molly: "Oh, wait!" Deema: "We didn't say we don't believe you!" Oona: "To be perfectly honest...we don't know what's what anymore. That's why we want to know as much as we can learn." Molly: "And...it's true we still don't completely trust you, Grovyle, but...but what you said does make some sense..." Deema: "It just seems to be logical. So, please? Grovyle, please tell us what you know." Girls: "Tell us about this future...and why you came to our world." Grovyle: "So, what if everything I say is a pack of lies?" Oona: "It's all right. We won't accept everything you say at face value right away." Molly: "We'll listen, then decide." Grovyle: "Well...fine. Follow me." The team followed him down a path. ---- The group hid in a big cove. Grovyle: "Good. This will do. Those Sableye won't be able to spot us easily here." Piplup: "Tell us, Grovyle. In the future...why did the planet's paralysis take place?" Grovyle: "The cause of the planet's paralysis...that dates back to your time. In the world of the past. The planet's paralysis started with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by Dialga." Guppies: "D-Dialga? Who is that?" Grovyle: "He is the legendary Pokemon that controls time. Dialga ensured the proper flow of time from Temporal Tower. But when Temporal Tower collapsed...time gradually got out of control...and eventually, the planet fell into paralysis." Goby: "What...what happened to Dialga?" Grovyle: "When time went out of whack, Dialga also lost control. Now, here in your future, the planet has become fully paralyzed. And thus Dialga has lost almost all his reason...and is governed by darkness. Dialga is now beyond recognition. He has bcome an entirely different entity...yes...He has been transformed into Primal Dialga, a primordial presence." Gil: "Okay...gosh..." Grovyle: "Primal Dialga feels no emotion. He seeks only self-preservation, so he prevents history from changing. That's why Dialga wants me gone. Because I tried to change history. Because I tried to stop the planet's paralysis. Because I traveled back in time to your world from this place...your future." Deema: "What?!" Goby: "Grovyle, you're saying that you came back to our world...so you could prevent the planet's paralysis?!" Molly: "Bur that's...completely the opposite of what we were told!" Nonny: "Grovyle, you came back to our world to paralyze the planet...didn't you?!" Gil: "And, Grovyle...weren't you the one stealing the Time Gears?!" Grovyle: "You've got to be joking! I was collecting the Time Gears...because they were needed for preventing the planet's paralysis. I needed to take them to Temporal Tower and put them in place. That would have reversed the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was fully under way in your time. While it is true that removing a Time Gear from a specific place causes time to stop in that area...that's only temporary. After the Time Gears are put into Temporal Tower...time would have been fully restored to normal everywhere." Oona: "Urf...but then, what about all the things Dusknoir said about you? Like how he said you were a wanted outlaw in the future. And how you escaped the future...then fled to our world in the past." Piplup: "So you're claiming all that was just a bunch of lies?" Grovyle: "What else could it be? Because Dusknoir really is...an agent sent from this future by Primal Dialga...to get rid of me." Gil: "What?! Dusknoir was...an agent sent to get rid of you?!" Grovyle: "That's right. I have said that Primal Dialga...will try to thwart any attempt to alter the course of history. That's why, when he learned that I traveled through time...He sent Dusknoir after me." Molly: "The great...Dusknoir...? It can't be!" Grovyle: "It' hard for you to believe, I know..." Deema: "I can't believe it at all! You're saying all this about the great Dusknoir?!" Nonny: "I don't understand why Dusknoir is acting this way here, but...but I respected...Dusknoir..." Oona: "I can't...I can't believe you..." Gil (to himself): "It is hard to accept, but...looking back over what we've been through in this future world...what Grovyle said is reasonable. It makes perfect sense. And my friends know it. My friends knew deep down that what Grovyle says is true. But knowing that makes it that much harder to accept...But..." The girls start to leave. Grovyle: "Hey! Where are you girls going?" Oona: "We're going to see Dusknoir." Grovyle: "What?!" Molly: "We want to see Dusknoir. We're going to find out if what you said is true or not." The boys made a facepalm. Grovyle: "What's the point of that?! You'll only be making it easy for them to get rid of you! You don't stand a chance against them!" Deema: "Then...what are we supposed to do?!" Grovyle: "What are you supposed to do?! Didn't you wonder this earlier?! And you decided...that you would decide for yourself! You insisted that, because you don't know what to believe...you wouldn't accept words for their face value...and you'd think for yourself!" Molly: "Urk..." Grovyle: "It's times like this, when things are tough, that you have to be strong. Think for yourself, then act as you deem right." Molly: "Grovyle...what are you going to do now? I'm going back to the past again to stop the planet's paralysis. To do that...I need to find Celebi." Goby: "Uhh...Celebi?" Grovyle: "That's right. You can come with me our not. It's your choice. The eight of you decide on your own course of action. I'm off." (left the scene) Molly: "Urk..." Gil (to himself): "I don't know what I should believe either. But...there is one thing I can say with certainty. In this future world of darkness...the planet's paralyzed. And the paralysis of the planet...it happened back in our world. That's why, to stop that from happening...we have to get back to the past! We have to get back! Back to our world!" He starts to swim off, then stops. Goby: "Gil..." Molly: "Yes...I know...What Grovyle said...Grovyle is right...things are very tough now...that's why we have to be strong. We're all right now...let's go, everyone. Let's catch up to Grovyle." The boys start to leave when Molly starts talking again. Molly: "Guys. We have to...we have to get back! Back to our own world!" The team left the scene. We cut to a stony area. GRRRRRRRRR... Dusknoir: "Master Dialga. The stage has been set for the capture of the traitors. When the time comes...it may be necessary for us to beg your help, Master Dialga..." GRRRRRRRRR... Dusknoir: "...As you wish. By your leave, we shall proceed." The scene fades as we cut back to the gang. Gil (to himself): "Wh-what...? What was that...strange sensation? I've had that strange sensation before..." Deema: "Where...where are we?" Grovyle: "This is Dusk Forest. Its name comes from the dark fog that perpetually shrouds it. Deep in this forest...we should find Celebi." Goby: "Hey, Grovyle. You mentioned that name before, but...who is this Celebi you speak of?" Grovyle: "Celebi is the legendary Time Travel Pokemon. She has the ability to cross time. But...well, she's a little odd...but anyway...Celebi's ability enabled me to go to the past." Gil: "So if we find Celebi...can we return to our world?" Grovyle: "Yes, you can go back. But...Celebi is the Pokemon that sent me to the past. That means Celebi has lent her support to reshaping history." Oona: "Wait...are you saying that Celebi's in trouble too?" Grovyle: "That's right. Primal Dialga is also targeting Celebi. So there's no time to waste. Get ready soon. We have to find Celebi." The gang head off through Dusk Forest, finding their way through the thick fog. We cut to an empty area. Piplup: "Is this...is this where Celebi is supposed to be?" Grovyle: "That's right. It was around here that I met her the last time. But if Primal Dialga knows of this place...Celebi will have fled from here. If this place isn't known to our pursuers, however...then Celebi should still be here. Hello? Celebi? It's me! Grovyle! Reveal yourself...if you're here!" Piplup: "She's...not coming out..." Nonny: "Yeah...did she get frightened off by Primal Dialga?" Piplup (gasp): "Wait. What if...what if she's...been captured by Primal Dialga?" Voice: "Captured?" Deema: "Woah! Where did that voice come from?!" Everyone looks around in confusion. Oona: "But now...I don't hear anything. That voice...was I just hearing things?" Voice: "Heh-heh! You didn't imagine it! Me? Captured? How insulting! Captured?! Impossible, that's for sure! Heh-heh!" A Pokemon appears in thin air. Pokemon: "It's been too long, my dear Grovyle!" Grovyle: "Yes. It has been a while, Celebi." Deema: "Huh?! This tiny thing is Celebi?!" Celebi: "Now that is downright rude, dumb blonde!" Deema: "Rrrrrr....I'm not dumb..." Celebi: "How inappropriate! To poke fun at my petite proportions..." Deema (groan): "Okay, okay....I'm sorry...." (sighs deeply) Gil: "I heard you have the ability to cross time...so I expected you to be some awe-inspiring Pokemon..." Celebi: "How uncouth! Never judge someone by appearance! But...I forgive you, blonde one. After all...you must find me cuter and more special than you imagined! Heh-heh!" Gil: "Oh, yes." Grovyle: "Celebi. I need your help again." Celebi: "I know. Seeing you back here, my dear Grovyle, tells me everything I need to know. You're back because you failed in your mission in the past, yes?" Grovyle: "Uhh...yes, it's true." Celebi: "I hope you manage this time. I've quite had enough of this. Living in this dark and dreary world is so depressing." Grovyle: "Sorry, no time to chat...the Sableye are tracking us. If we don't leave soon, we'll have brought trouble to you." Celebi: "Heh-heh! It's quite fine. There is no need to be worried. Let those Sableye come. They're of no concern to me. Besides if you would be so kind as to prevent the planet's paralysis...we'll finally be spared the agony of this world of darkness. My dear Grovyle, I will devote my whole life to achieve that end!" Grovyle: "All right...where is the Passage of Time?" Celebi: "It's ready. It is nearby. The Passage of Time is on a plateau above this forest." Grovyle: "That's good. Can you guide us?" Celebi: "Yes! Are the nine of you taking the Passage of Time?" Grovyle: "Yeah. That's right." Celebi: "Oh?! What's...what are these creatures? Fish!" The guppies looked at her like she's crazy. Celebi: "No...that can't be..." Grovyle: "Is something the matter, Celebi?" Celebi: "No...it's nothing." Silence. Celebi: "Well then. Shall we? Off to the Passage of Time." She leads the group. Molly: "Hey, Grovyle. So what's the Passage of Time?" Grovyle: "The Passage of Time is a portal that Celebi uses to travel through time. It's a secret corridor that spans dimensions." Celebi: "For short trips, I can travel through time all by myself. But for big trips that span many generations, I must use the Passage of Time." Goby: "Oh! So if we were to go through that Passage of Time..." Grovyle: "Yes. You will be able to return to your time." Celebi: "Oh! I see it!" They came to a stone-filled passage. Celebi: "There's the entrance that'll lead up to the plateau. The Passage of Time is way up there." Grovyle: "Good. We'll leave as soon as we're ready." The gang went off into Deep Dusk Forest. We cut to a vacant area. Celebi: "Oh! I see it now! There it is!" Piplup: "Is that...the Passage of Time?" Grovyle: "That's right. That's the Passage of Time. I went through that to go to the past. Celebi, only you can open the Passage of Time. Do your thing." Celebi: "Sure." Before she could make a move, a voice was sounded. Voice: "Stop there! That'll do!" Grovyle: "What...? That voice!" Piplup: "Oh my god...it can't be..." Voice: "Hello to you all. It's been a while." The group looked ahead to see... Grovyle: "D-Dusknoir!" Guppies & Piplup: "Dusknoir..." Dusknoir: "Your scurrying carried you far...but sad to say...that's all over now." Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" Gil: "The Sableye too..." Grovyle: "Humph. That's crafy, Dusknoir. You allowed us to roam free, but you kept your eye on us the whole time...just so you could capture Celebi as well as us." Team Crayon Prixers: "What?!" Piplup: "So you mean we're..." Oona: "Followed the whole time?!" Grovyle: "Humph. I didn't see this coming. It's all my fault Celebi." Celebi: "Oh? Apologies don't suit your style, my dear Grovyle! And do you honestly think that I can be caught? Heh-heh!" The Sableye get closer. Grovyle: "Everyone! Are you ready to fight?!" Goby: "What?! Of course!" Grovyle: "We're going to power our way through! We'll push them aside...then dive into the Passage of Time!" Deema: "G-got it!" Dusknoir: "Ha! So you'll resist? Spare yourself the effort. You have no chance of succeeding." Grovyle: "We won't know for sure...until we try! Dusknoir! You and me! Now!" Dusknoir: "Grovyle. Are you really such a fool to think that I'd come alone?" Grovyle: "Wh-what?!" Dusknoir: "Now, Master Dialga!" It gets pitched black. Molly: "Ahhh!" Oona: "It turned pitch black!" GRRR-OOOOOO! Silence. GRRR-OOOOOO...OOOOOOH! The ground shakes. Deema: "Ahhh!" Grovyle: "That...that's...!" Goby: "Grovyle! What is it?! What is that?!" Grovyle: "That's...Primal...Dialga..." Molly: "What?!" Piplup: "It is?!" Gil: "That's Primal Dialga?!" Dusknoir: "What's wrong, Grovyle? Where's your bravado now?" Grovyle: "Gah..." Celebi: "My dear Grovyle..." Grovyle: "Umf...this...is it for us..." Nonny: "What?! Why?!" Deema: "Aren't we going to fight?!" Grovyle: "It's hopeless...Dusknoir on his own is one thing...but we don't stand a chance against Dialga. The eight of you have kept up so well...I'm sorry to let you down. This is where it ends." Molly: "But..." Grovyle: "I surrender, Dusknoir. Do with me...as you will." Celebi: "My d-d-dear Grovyle!" Dusknoir: "What's the matter, Grovyle? It's not like you to give up so easily." Grovyle: "Yes. I am giving up. But...hope is still alive. Celebi, you remember...that last time...when I traveled back in time to prevent the planet's paralysis...I wasn't alone. There was more." Gil: "What?! Grovyle, you didn't come to our world alone?!" Grovyle: "That's right. I had partners. We headed to the past together. But when we were going through the Passage of Time, we had trouble. We became separated. My partners should still be back in the world of the past. Even if I am eliminated...my partners will see our mission through to the end. My partners will prevent the planet's paralysis." Dusknoir: "..............Ha! Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha!" Grovyle: "What's...what's so funny?" Dusknoir: "Ha! So you claim someone went to the past with you...incidentally, what's the name of your partners? Go on. Say the name." Grovyle: "Why ask such a thing?" Dusknoir: "Can't tell me?" Grovyle: "No, that's not true. My partners' names are Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny. My best friends..." Guppies: "What?!" Piplup: "What the heck?! Grovyle! Did you say Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny?!" Molly: "Well, I'm Molly." Gil: "Gil." Goby: "Goby." Deema: "Deema." Oona: "Oona." Nonny: "And Nonny." Grovyle: "What?! You...guys?...No...it can't be. It isn't. The people I know aren't young fish people. The ones I know...are humans." Guppies: "What?!" Dusknoir: "Hoo-hoo-ha! Precisely! My good fellow! Grovyle, that is unmistakably your friends!" Grovyle: "What?!" Dusknoir: "Those kids you see were once humans!" Grovyle: "Wh-what?!" Dusknoir: "Master Dialga has given me a mission...it was to get rid of you, Grovyle, and those kids. Because you fled to the past. I traveled through time in pursuit of you goons. In the past, I gathered intelligence that might help me find you." (Flashback to Day 15 in Treasure Town) Dusknoir: "Hello there! You're from the guild, if I'm not mistaken?" Gil: "Yes. We're Team Crayon Prixers. We work at the guild. It's great to meet you!" ~But at that point, I suspected nothing... (Flashback to Day 16 in the market in Treasure Town) Gil: "Actually, I just happened to see it in a dream." Dusknoir: "Excuse me? A dream, you say? By dream, what do you mean?" ~When they mentioned the Dimensional Scream, I was skeptical at first...but then an idea began to take shape in my mind...and..." (Flashback to Day 16 at the beach) Piplup: "Yes. With a mind of a name...and the mind of being taken before this!" Dusknoir: "I beg your pardon?! Taken?! But your friends seem to be normal in every obvious way!" ~So, former humans...with lost minds...one human that possessed the Dimensional Scream...I became convinced then! Dusknoir: "You...are...? You said you know your names, at least? And...those names would be...?" The guppies told him the names. Dusknoir: "Ah! I see...You're...Molly...Gil...Goby...Deema...Oona...and Nonny..." Molly: "Do our names mean anything to you?" Dusknoir: "...No. It means nothing to me, unfortunately." Gil (to himself): "Huh...Did I just see...the faintest...Did Dusknoir just hide the faintest of smiles? Or did I imagine that...?" ~There was no doubt! These kids were the very ones that I had been seeking!" (Flashbacks end) Dusknoir: "So those kids developed amnesia...and was transferred in this world...which must be because of the accident during your time...well, the kids' memory loss was a lucky stroke for me! After all, your partners failed to recognize who I am. It was quite easy to win over your partners' trust. And it was also easy to drag them to the future when the time came!" Oona (teary-eyed): "Umph...Dusknoir really was lying!" Dusknoir: "Which left you, Grovyle...the last part of the job to finish." Grovyle: "..........." Molly (to her guppy friends, whispering): "We were those humans from the future...?" Goby (whispering): "And us guppies were Grovyle's partners on a mission to prevent the planet's paralysis?" Deema (whispering): "And that's how we ended up in this world?" Dusknoir: "Grovyle and kids! With you guys here...everything will end when we finally dispose of you. That will finally put an end to Grovyle's glimmer of hope! Everything ends! Everything ends for you! Ha-ha-hoo-hoo-ha!" Piplup (teary-eyed): "My god! Dusknoir...no..." (shakes it off) "Dusknoir!" Dusknoir: "Ha! Have you finally come to terms with your fate?" Piplup: "G-Grovyle! Guppies!" Dusknoir: "We shall be rid of you for all time! This is the end...for you!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" They get even closer. Piplup: "Umph...hey, Guppies! Grovyle! You guys can't give up!" Grovyle: "Gah...you say not to give up...? But what can we possibly do in this bleak situation?" Gil: "We have to think!" Goby: "I know! Celebi! Can your time travel ability transport us just the short distance into the Passage of Time?" Celebi: "It won't be easy with Dialga here! Dialga is the Temporal Pokemon...it controls time itself! Even if I can make us travel in time, he'll have no trouble exposing it!" Nonny: "It just has to work for an instant! Please!" Dusknoir: "Attack!" Sableye: "Wheh-heh-heh!" Celebi: "Time to travel!" A bright light went off, and cleared off within a few seconds, with the gang nowhere in sight. Sableye: "Wheh-heh...?" (looking around) Dusknoir: "They v-v-vanished? Master Dialga!" GRRR-OOOOOO...OOOOOH! Silence. GRR-OOOOOO...OOOOOH! Something shattered. Molly: "Oh no! Our time-traveling path has been shattered!" Dusknoir: "There they are!" Deema: "We almost made it to the Passage of Time!" Celebi: "Dive in now! You can make it! Now! Into the Passage of Time!" Oona: "Wh-what about you, Celebi?!" Celebi: "Don't fret over me! I told you I can't be caught...stop the planet's paralysis...change history!" Grovyle: "Thanks!" Guppies & Piplup: "Thank you, Celebi!" Dusknoir: "You're not getting away!" A bright light went off then it wears off after a few seconds, and all they see is an electric ball sparking brightly. Dusknoir: "Gah..." In the time travel path... Team Crayon Prixers: "Ahhhhhhh!" ---- The gang are now seen laying in the beach, laying in the sand. Gil was the first to wake up. Gil (silently): "This...this is..." The other guppies woke up, and so did the others. Goby: "...Umph..." Oona: "What...guys, where...?" Piplup: "Isn't this...where I met you guppies...? It's like...that beach...so that means...could it be?" Molly: "No, it is! We're...in the past!" Deema: "We made it back to our world!" Gil: "Yes! We made it, team!" Grovyle: "Ugh..." Nonny: "Hey! Grovyle!" Molly: "Look! We made it home!" Goby: "Back to our world!" Grovyle: "So we did it...? We made it through...back to this world?" Molly: "Yes!" Piplup: "This is where I met the guppies." Silence. Piplup: "Let's see...I think it was over that sand dune. I saw them here from that sand dune." Grovyle: "So that's what happened. That trip through time sent me into the Eastern Forest. And those kids and I both reached your world far away from each other." Piplup: "Oh, that's right! There's a lot I don't understand! Like the whole concept of time travel! Will you please explain it to us? But this isn't really the place to talk, so..." Deema: "Let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild and talk there." Goby: "Before we went to the future, we trained there and roomed there. It will be the perfect place!" Oona: "Okay. So let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild." The girls start to swim off. Grovyle: "Hold on." The girls stop. Grovyle: "Will I be well received if I go to the guild? After all, I'm a wanted outlaw in this world. If I went to your guild...won't everyone be shocked? Don't you think they'd try to capture me?" Oona: "Umph! Come to think of if, you're right..." Molly: "What to do...?" Nonny: "Oh, I know! There's a good place. But it will involve going through Treasure Town..." Grovyle: "It shouldn't be a problem if we lie low and sneak through. Lead the way." Piplup: "Okay. It's this way." He leads the gang. We cut to a cliff. Piplup: "This cliff is known as Sharpedo Bluff." Grovyle: "Sharpedo Bluff?" Piplup: "Yeah. I think the name comes from the fact that the cliff itself is shaped like the Pokemon Sharpedo. As far as I can tell...nothing seems out of the ordinary." A hole with steps showed up. Piplup: "It's down here. I lived here before I joined the guild. Go ahead...go in." Everyone went down the hole. The wallpaper was patterned with red and green and the tiles were shaped as circles. Grovyle: "I see...this is a hollow chamber in the face of the cliff." Piplup: "Thank God. I'm glad no one wrecked this place. That's proof for how little notice this place attracts. It may be better if we stay here for the time being." Grovyle: "Agreed." We cut to nighttime, with a camp fire in the center of the circle. Grovyle: "But kids...I never expected you to be those very same kids..." Oona: "Grovyle, can you tell us more about that?" Grovyle: "Yes, the guppies and I...we were jointly investigating the planet's paralysis." Piplup: "A Pokemon and six fish people...paired together?" Grovyle: "Yeah. And the blue head boy had...or has...a special ability like no other. We relied on that special ability to investigate the planet's paralysis. It played a vital part." Gil: "By special ability...you mean the Dimensional Scream, don't you?" Grovyle: "Exactly. But the Dimensional Scream has a drawback. The Dimensional Scream requires the presence of trusted parters. Without those partners, the ability cannot be triggered." Piplup: "Trusted...partners..." Grovyle: "That's why we worked together. The Dimensional Scream is set off by triggers tied to places where the Time Gears are hidden. We needed to find out where the Time Gears were in the past. We needed the Dimensional Scream to accomplish that." Goby: "W-wait a second! You said that there has to be trusted partners nearby for the Dimensional Scream to work." Nonny: "But the Dimensional Scream was being triggered not long after we met!" Grovyle: "Your point? Doesn't that show you how much you all trusted each other from the start?" Piplup: "Gosh! When you put it like that...it's a little embarrassing!" Grovyle: "In addition, you parters developed amnesia...upon meeting you, your parters had someone to turn to. Perhaps they grew to trust you very quickly because of that." Oona: "Oh! There's another thing I don't understand. Is the Dimensional Scream triggered in response to only Time Gears?" Grovyle: "Right. The opposite is also true. The Dimensional Scream is not triggered in places that aren't connected to Time Gears." Molly: "Hmmm...really? That's not how I remember it...listen, Gil. Do you remember that time it went off near Drowzee? And during our first exploration? And there were other times too!" Gil: "Oh yeah. We went to places that seem to have nothing to do with Time Gears." Piplup: "But even in places like that, the Dimensional Scream was triggered sometimes, wasn't it?" Grovyle: "Are you sure? But that never happened in the future. The Dimensional Scream was never triggered by places that had no tie to Time Gears whatsoever.....well, if that's true, I don't know why it would work differently here. Perhaps things are just different in this world. Perhaps the nature of the Dimensional Scream is altered in the past." Gil (to himself): "So in the future, the Dimensional Scream doesn't work in places that have no connection to Time Gears? Oh That explains it! Maybe that's why...that time...when we were in the future..." He remembers the time where Molly tells him to touch the frozen water. But he senses nothing. Gil (to himself): "Maybe I couldn't envision anything that time we were in the future...because we were in a place that wasn't tied to any Time Gears! Maybe that's why my Dimensional Scream failed to work. Maybe Grovyle is right about the future and the past being different...or different enough to make my Dimensional Scream ability work differently." Grovyle: "Anyway...like I was saying, we were investigating the planet's paralysis. We used the Dimensional Scream ability to...identify the locations of the Time Gears in your world while we were in the future." ~That's it! Here! A Time Gear is here! ~I see! Place the Drought Stone in Groudon's heart. That lifts the fog! Very well done! Grovyle: "After identifying the locations where the Time Gears would be in the past...we took the Passage of Time. That brought us from our world in your future to this world. However..." We cut to a flashback of the guppies getting sucked into the tornado. Then we cut back. Grovyle: "We encountered turbulence while we were traveling through time...thus the fish children and I became separated. For some reason, the kids got amnesia. I can only guess that it had something to do with our accident while traveling in time." Gil (whispering to the other guppies): "We...came from the future..." Molly (whispering to other guppies): "And not just that! We came with the mission of preventing the planet's paralysis. I don't know...it seems so outlandish..." Deema (whispering to other guppies): "Yeah...it doesn't feel real, somehow..." Grovyle: "So, guys...you may not remember any of this, but...you were my closest friends. I worried about you when we were separated. I'm glad to see you're safe. Your appearance may have changed...and though you have lost your mind...you're still you. And none of this alters the fact that you remain my friend. Oh, guys. I'm glad to see you again." Molly: "Uhhh, we're glad too." Grovyle: "Now. We have to decide on our own course of action. Like I've told you before...I'm going to collect the Time Gears again. What are you going to do?" Oona: "Uhhh...I'm a little worried about how time stops in the region where its Time Gear is removed." Nonny: "But you're sure that it will only be temporary?" Grovyle: "That's right. As soon as the Time Gears are set in place at Temporal Tower...time will be restored to its normal state everywhere." Molly: "Well then! We'll go too. We'll go with you, Grovyle. Taking a Time Gear will badly affect the Pokemon that like in that area..." Gil: "But we have to prevent the planet's paralysis!" Grovyle: "Okay, then. We'll go together. But the hour is late. We're also exhausted from all the running we've done. We should rest up tonight. We'll leave in the morning." Guppies: "Yeah." *BGMD:EOS Day 20